Weapons
Each character class has 6 weapons - one you start the game with and 5 others which must be obtained through your journey. 2 of them use a Blue Mana, 2 use Green Mana, and 1 Ultimate uses both Blue and Green Mana. Each weapon has two firing mode, and its power grows with boosting appropriate stats. Fighter weapons Spiked Gauntlets Primary fire: The Fighter lets loose a quick punch, dealing moderate damage on a successful hit. Alt-fire: A slower, but more damaging take on the gauntlets' primary fire. Timon's Axe Primary fire: The Fighter swings at his target, dealing damage that is boosted if he has at least 2 Blue Mana to spare. Mana is only removed upon successful hits. Alt-fire: At the cost of 3 Blue Mana, the Fighter throws Timon's Axe, dealing light ranged damage if an enemy is unfortunate enough to be in the path of the weapon. Hammer of Retribution Primary fire: At the cost of 3 Green Mana, the Fighter hurls a hammer at distant foes. Contact with anything solid, living or otherwise, results in a small explosion, causing damage to anything unfortunate enough to stand within the blast. Alt-fire: The Fighter swings the Hammer of Retribution at his target. The swing speed is slower compared to his other melee weapons, but if he has at least 3 Green Mana, not only is the damage boosted, but it also affects other enemies unfortunate enough to stand near the target. Mana is only removed upon successful hits. Quietus Primary fire: At the cost of 12 Blue and Green Mana, the Fighter unleashes a series of projectiles from the blade in an arc. Alt-fire: The Fighter swings Quietus at a foe within range. Unempowered with the necessary 3 Blue and Green Mana, the weapon is little more than the Fighter's own fists, but if empowered, it gains the ability to strike the same target twice per swing. Mana is only removed upon successful hits. Dragon Claw Primary fire: The Fighter lets loose a steady stream of magical projectiles from the claw. Each projectile consumes 1 Blue Mana. Alt-fire: The Fighter fires off a shotgun-spread stream of projectiles, at the cost of 6 Blue Mana. Vorpal Blade Primary fire: Empowering the Vorpal Blade with 4 Green Mana, the Fighter unleashes a damaging wave of energy that rushes through the air in front of him, causing multiple instances of low damage if one is foolish enough to stand in the path of the wave. Alt-fire: The Fighter swings the Vorpal Blade at a target within range, dealing damage if a hit is made. This will not consume any Green Mana, even if the Fighter has some to spare. Cleric weapons Mace of Contrition Primary fire: The Cleric swings his mace forward, dealing moderate damage. Alt-fire: The Cleric quickly bashes with his shield, dealing low damage but guaranteeing hitstun. Very useful on enemies with a slow enough attack to be stunlocked, making the target take longer to kill but preventing them from attacking you. Serpent Staff Primary fire: At the cost of 1 Blue Mana the Cleric shoots forward a pair of serpentining projectiles, with a rather fast firing speed. Alt-fire: At the cost of 1 Blue Mana the Cleric damages an enemy in melee range, healing himself in the process. Firestorm Primary fire: Fire Alt-fire: Fire but on the ground Wraithverge Primary fire: Alt-fire: Morning Star Primary fire: An explosive melee attack. Alt-fire: The Cleric quickly bashes with his shield, dealing low damage but guaranteeing hitstun. Very useful on enemies with a slow enough attack to be stunlocked, making the target take longer to kill but preventing them from attacking you. Lightbringer Primary fire: Alt-fire: Hunter weapons Machete Primary fire: Slash at opponents Alt-fire: Quick Block. Enchanted Bow Primary fire: Alt-fire: Ethereal Crossbow Primary fire: Alt-fire: Hellforge Cannon Primary fire: Alt-fire: Glacial Crossbow Primary fire: Alt-fire: Blunderbuss Primary fire: Alt-fire: Necro weapons Sickle Primary fire: Alt-fire: Heart of Yorick Primary fire: Alt-fire: Lich Staff Primary fire: Alt-fire: Raven Staff Primary fire: Alt-fire: Gauntlets of the Necromancer Primary fire: Alt-fire: Blood Scepter Primary fire: Alt-fire: Mage weapons Sapphire Wand Primary fire: Alt-fire: Frost Shards Primary fire: Alt-fire: Arc Of Death Primary fire: Alt-fire: Bloodscourge Primary fire: Alt-fire: Jade Wand Primary fire: Alt-fire: Skull Staff Primary fire: Alt-fire: Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Weapons